This Life
by bmwsmama11
Summary: SEQUEL TO MY WISH: Can Danny and Steve navigate their relationship safely? When challenges arrive will Steve run and make Danny fall apart? MCDANNO.
1. Chapter 1

**I finished this sequel to My Wish. I've been wanting to post it but just haven't had the time. So I'm trying to add all of the chapters today. Please review, I love reviews. They make me happy! Thanks...and enjoy.**

I groaned and threw my hand at the alarm clock, pushing it away from me with anger. It was six thirty, I already knew even with out the alarm clock. I opened my eyes and the sun didn't great me as usual. I threw the blankets back and padded over to the sliding glass door. I pulled the curtains back to see rain pouring down, wind blowing in all different sorts of directions. I sighed. I shook my head and headed into the bathroom to shower which as usual didn't take me long. I changed and headed down for something to drink. I smiled knowing Danny would want coffee. I bit my lip and laughed slightly. I boiled water at the stove and poured it into a mug and stuck a tea bag in. I was feeling a bit nervous today. Danny had wanted to speak to Gracie about our relationship and wanted to make sure she was okay with it. She was of course, but we still wanted to speak to her about it together. And today we were going to be taking her on a small hike. But because of the rain we'd have to change our plans. Something Danny and I would have to talk about when he got here. Danny was going to spending his weekends with Gracie here, mostly because when we got his items from Josh's place the only place he was able to secure wasn't in the best neighborhood, and I told Danny that I wouldn't let him be there with Gracie and he agreed. So, we planned on them being here on her weekends and I figured it would give Danny and I some time to explore our relationship on a different level. Paint and new bed sets, everything new for her. According to Danny, she said that I didn't need to do any of it but I wanted to. I had spoke to the Governor about the new status of my relationship with Danny. He approved as long as nothing changed our work dynamic. But I had explained that we were taking things extremely slow and if anything happened then I would take full responsibility and I was positive that the rest of our team would kick our ass's. He laughed and said maybe one day he and his wife could come for dinner. I knew it was actually his way of checking in on us. I took a sip of the hot fluid just as the front door opened. I smiled. I knew it was Danny and Chin. I hadn't seen him outside of work in a few days and I was bubbling up with excitement. I walked out of the kitchen, pushing the door away from me in the process and looked on as Chin helped Danny place a few bags down Danny had threw a bag down and ran his hands over his hair, trying to smooth it down. I smiled when Kono and Adam walked in behind them with boxes of items from Danny's apartment that they would need every other weekend. Lou following closely behind them with a tray of coffees and bags of food.

I gave Danny a smile and stood next to him. We werent really good about any PDA. Something I wasn't comfortable with. Even though I knew our team was okay with us being together. It was just something I wasn't good at. "Hey babe. Get any sleep?"

I nodded and smiled. "Yeah I did. Just excited to see Gracie..."

"And?" Kono said smiling.

I looked over at her and gave her a scrunched up face. "...and you." I say glancing at Danny.

Danny smiled. He gave me his best smile. The one that made my heart melt and my heart skip a beat. "I'm excited to see you too."

"How are you doing Steve?" Adam asked, he was always generally interested us all of us.

"I'm okay." I say smiling. Glancing over at Danny. I felt my pulse quicken., Danny looked good in his jeans and tee-shirt.

God, I wanted to reach out and touch him. Kiss him. I wasn't sure what would be accepted or not. I couldn't stop smiling, even if I wanted. "Did you get coffee?" I ask.

He shook his head. "No." He was still smiling.

I motioned my head towards the kitchen and knew he was following me. Once in the kitchen I got the coffee down and poured it into the glass container. I looked over at Danny, his hands stuffed in his pockets. I moved over to him, and pushed up against the wall next to the fridge. My body crushing his. "Hey." I say my voice was low and deep.

He smiled and ran his hands up and down on my chest. "Hey yourself, ready for this?" Danny's voice was so soft.

I nodded. "Can I kiss you?"

He laughed slightly. "Steve you don't ever need permission to kiss me.

I swallowed. "I wasn't sure if I should, in front of everyone."

Danny wrapped his hand around my neck and pulled me down to his lips. Leaving the kiss soft and slow. Danny had his hands wrapped around my neck, my hands wrapped around his rib cage. I moaned into his mouth. Danny pulled back and smiled. "Babe, you can do what you please okay? You can set the pace for everything. I'm not going to push you."

"Thanks Danny. Is everyone off for the rest of the day?" I asked.

"Yup, and you know that I had coffee out there right? They are gonna know you kissed me."

I nodded, smiled and pulled back from Danny, forgetting his coffee. "Let's go back out."

"Did you get your coffee Danny?" Lou asked with his shit eating grin.

I felt the heat rising in my cheeks. "I was out of coffee. He doesn't like tea."

"He drinks tea all the time brah. I think maybe you needed some alone time." Kono teases.

"Alright guys, enough of making fun of Steve." Danny came into my rescue.

We spent ta little time in the morning putting all of the items that Danny wanted in his room up stairs and things that weren't so important in the garage. We had coffee and breakfast out on the lanai when Chin looked over at me with questioning eyes. "What Chin?"

"I'm just wondering what exactly is the relationship now? I mean, are you two dating are you serious? Why separate bedrooms?" Chin asked with his hands folded in front of him. He always seemed to know what buttons to push.

I wished that Danny was here for this, but he insisted on cleaning up the kitchen. " We are uhm..." I wave my hands around like Danny. "...together. Yes, we are dating. I think we are serious. I mean, its more physical that is taking time for me. Its just different you know?" I say looking down. "We have different rooms because this is only for the weekends that Gracie is here." I fixed my eyes on the tea bag that was still in my mug. "I'm not the best at showing affection. Even if I was with a woman. I'm trying to make an effort, but I don't know really. I'm trying."

"Whatever you need we will support you boss." Kono said with a smile. "Do you love him?"

I smiled and felt my cheeks getting hot. "Oh, I um..." I looked up at Kono and then back down again "...I do love him. A lot."

Everyone smiled. I felt Danny's strong hands on my shoulders, gently massaging my shoulders. "I love you too."

Now I smiled pretty big. "Thanks for all the support today guys." I felt a little uncomfortable with the exchange that Danny and I just shared but I knew it was okay. I'm safe with my Ohana.

"No problem. I think Kono and I are going to go catch some waves." Chin said as he and Kono exchanged looks and took off.

I looked over at Lou. "You okay?" I ask.

"Can we talk for a moment?" He asked standing up.

I nodded and stood up. I turned around and looked Danny in the eyes. "I'll come in and help you set some stuff up when we are done."

He smiled and nodded, retreating to the house. Lou and I walked down to the beach. He had his hands stuffed in his pockets and his head was hung low. "Lou, what's up?"

He looked down at me. "Look, I know that whole thing with my ex partner was weird. But I was wondering if you'd let me take some time off and head to Chicago?"

"Are you going there to confront him again?" I asked.

"I think I have a way to make him talk. Some money disappeared years ago, and I've always thought that he took it."

"How long will you be gone?"

"Maybe a week. I'm going for less though."

"It's fine okay, just dont do anything stupid. I dont want my guy in jail for something that could have been avoided." I say.

"Thanks McGarrett. I'll come back. I promise." He slapped me on the back.

"Bye Lou. Be sure to tell Renee, that if she needs anything to give me a call."

He smiled and nodded his head. I watched as he made his way around the side of the house. I went up to the house picking up the coffee mugs in the process and took them to the sink. I deposited them into the dish washer and turned them it on. I picked up the last few pieces of luggage that I knew probably contained Danny and Gracie's extra clothing. I reached the top of the stairs and turned to the left, going towards the guest room only to see Danny sitting on the floor, massaging his knee. I sighed and walked in, placed the bags down by the door. "Alright, what did you do?" I asked, kneeling down and placing my hand down Danny's shoulder.

He looked up at me and tried to smile. "I was trying to lift the box onto the bed but I didn't exactly make it there. It's a heavy box."

I sighed. "Danny, I would have gotten it." I say picking the box up and placing it on the bed and returning to Danny. I sat in front of him and took his leg between mine. I realized he had changed into a pair of shorts as I ran my hands up his leg, feeling his soft skin under my touch. I felt something stirring deep within me. My hands on his skin, feeling the warmth of his body.I kepy my eyes trained on his leg, I didn't trust myself to look into his eyes.I smiled as my hands got to the back of his knee, and gently massaged. He leaned back and sighed. "Now you could do this all day long."

I laughed as I turned my attention to the top part of his knee. "Is it feeling better?" I asked, finally looking up at him. God, his eyes looked beautiful .

"Some. I think the cramp is gone now." He says.

I leaned my body forward and pulled Danny into a kiss, keeping it soft and sweet. "Lets see if you can stand."

I stood up and held my hands out to Danny. He took them and I pulled him up. He let weight on his knee and he winced in pain. "Ohhh that hurts."

"Uh huh." I lean down and pick him up in the bridal position. I set him on his bed. "Tell me where you want everything."

He smiled. "Thanks Steve."

I nodded. "Anytime D."

I retrieved some ice for his knee, which he thankfully spent the time talking and laughing, getting Danny's room sorted out. He was eventually able to get up and move around. I had helped him down the stairs and we had a late lunch and had just sat down to watch a basketball game when my cell rang. I sighed and pulled it from my pocket. "McGarrett."

"Hey it's Duke, you've been asked to assist HPD on a sting at that new night club down town Waikiki."

"That burlesque club?" I question.

"Yup, can you meet us outside tonight around twenty three hundred hours?"

I look over at Danny. "Yeah I think so. I'm not sure if Williams will go, but count Kono, Chin and myself in. Thanks Duke." I hung up.

"We gotta go right now?" He asks.

"Nope tonight at eleven. Can you hang? We are doing a sting operation."

Danny nodded. "Yeah babe, I can hang. I'll take some pain meds and I'll be good to go. We should rest up though and I need to call Grace. I'll see if Rachel will let me have her Monday since it's a holiday." He said smiling at me.

"Sounds good. Do you want to go up and lay down, or are you okay here?"

"Nope. I'm gonna stay here. Why don't you lay your head on my lap, I'll rub your hair."

I smiled and laid my head down on Danny's lap, his fingers sliding though my hair with ease. I loved the way his fingers felt on me. I took a deep breath in and let it out loudly. Almost a sigh. "Can you text Chin and Kono, let them know about tonight?"

"Course. Sleep Steve, you'll need your rest for tonight."

 **Here ya go, first chapter. Mahalo for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy**

And that's exactly what I did. I dreamed of Danny. Of he and I in the mountains somewhere, spending our time under the covers. Touching and caressing. Exploring. Danny was sure to go slow with me. I woke up to voices surrounding me. I figured it was the tv. I stretched and reached up running my hand up and down Danny's arm. "Mmmmm, Danny?"

"Yeah?" His voice filled my ears.

"I've had the most delicious dream.."

He laughed. "I'm guessing it wasn't about food."

"Not exactly. Unless you like desert first..."

"Steve?" Danny's voice was almost laughing.

"Mmmmm..."

"Kono and Chin are looking right at you with some goofy grins."

My eyes shot open and I looked at the two cousins, smiling wildly at me. "Way to um...wow..."

Everyone roared in laughter. "You guys suck." I say sitting up. Placing my hand on Danny's leg. I looked down and the gesture. I was shocked I had just done that. I was slowly becoming more comfortable with our affections. I loved Danny. I wanted to show him how much I did. I was slightly scared to but I knew that it was something that was eminent. Danny's hand covered mine and placed a kiss on my temple. I looked up at Danny and smiled. "I love you Danny."

"I love you too Steve."

I looked back at Chin and Kono. "Alright. Danny and I will take the lead...Chin I want you and Kono around back. You know they are going to run, they always do."

"Whatever you say boss." Kono replied.

"Who is our target?" Danny asked.

"Apparently a man named Garcia. He traffics women in and out of the island. He is a bad dude, he has some haloe working for him. A woman around thirty five. She is a transplant from the mainland." Chin said handing me his phone. "We only have a picture of Garcia though."

He was a native Hawaiian man. Looked to be about the size of Danny. I shook my head and gave Danny the phone. "Is he dangerous?" Danny asked.

"Yes, he's very dangerous, Hates cops. And last time he was cornered he was threatening death by cop." Kono chimed in.

"In that case, we all need to be on guard a lot tonight. We dont need any accidents." Danny said leaning forward scrubbing his face with his hands.

Danny and I got geared up and drove in my truck to the night club, since Danny's car was in the shop.

We arrived at the club and set up our plan of action and got everyone in place. I looked around at my team and knew we had a good team in place. "Danny?" I call out looking for him, almost in a panic.

"Right here..." He said walking over towards me his hands around the neck of his Kevlar vest.

I sighed. I put my hand out to him, which he took, our hands gripped tightly to make a vest. "Watch it in there okay?"

He nodded and smiled. "Are you worried about me Steven?"

I smiled back. "Maybe." I pushed my lips together and make a kiss noise. "Seriously. I have a weird feeling. Just watch it and stay on my ass."

He smiled wide this time. "Babe, I'll always stick to your ass."

I felt my cock stir a bit, checked around and made sure that no one was watching and pulled his hand to my lips and kissed his knuckles. "Ready?"

He nodded. He knew I was serious, I could read him like a book. We entered the building with the music thumping in our ears. I didn't like the fact that I couldn't hear Chin and touching my shoulder every fifteen seconds. I counted every time. Every since he was taken from me during a hostage situation I told him he had to constantly touch my shoulder, so I knew he was got in and I locked eyes with the security guards who came towards us. HPD stormed in from the back entrance and the music died down. The girls on stage dancing and singing stopped and ran off the stage. I hit one of the guards coming towards me with the butt of my gun towards someone and I saw the backfire of one coming towards us. I turned around and saw Danny firing his weapon dropping someone. "Garcia, you are under arrest for human trafficking!" I shout as I keep my weapon on him.

He sighs as listens to the commands of one of the HPD officers. "Where's the woman you are working for?" Danny asked as the man got cuffed.

He shrugged.

"Get him out of here." I say looking over at Danny. I smile. "Book'em Danno."

"I like it when you say it like that, makes me like it more." He said waving his arms around.

I smile and lean in close to his ear "If you are a good boy maybe I'll let you book me." I kept my eyes trained on the man.

He smiled. "Okay, you get to pass go and not collect your money." Danny said taking the man away.

I laughed as Chin drug a woman towards me. "Here's the woman that fits out description."

"Just take her back to the Palace. Danny and I will question her." I say turning towards Duke who was calling me over.

 **Mahalo! Reviews are welcome and appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

HOLDING CELL AT THE PALACE:

Danny punched the code in and walked into the door. I smiled when I looked down at his ass. His ass. Fuck, it was so perfectly round. I shook my head and followed him into the concrete room. The woman with bright red hair had her head hanging down, she was thin wearing next to nothing. I looked over at Danny and sighed. "Miss Brown, you do know that if you don't tell us what we need to know you are going to prison."

"Yeah and from what I hear they love having new bait." Danny said folding his arms across his chest.

The woman looked up and faced us for the first time. "Can you please call Special Agent Reed? He's with the FBI."

Danny and I exchanged glances. "Why would we do that?" I asked.

"I'm a US Navy vet. I transferred to the FBI two years ago, because of my experience I was put in this as a undercover opp."

"Why didn't you tell us before we brought you here?" I asked.

"I needed my cover to stay intact." She simply said.

Danny hit my arm and went outside the door. I looked back at the woman. "What's your real name?" I say turning around watching Danny leave the room.

She sighed. "I'm Commander Megan Working."

My head shot over to her and my hands started to shake. "Meg?" I question just seconds before Danny opened the door.

She swallowed. "Do I know you?"

I walked over to her and quickly realized that her hair was covered by a wig. I took it off to find brown hair falling from the wig. I shook my head and bent down in front of her. "It's Steve...McGarrett."

Her eyes damn near popped from her head. "Smooth Dog?"

I un-cuffed her hands. "What the fuck?"

"I've been deep into this for years. I had to keep my cover up while being arrested. There's a shipping container that's expected to head to Japan and then off to China, filled with woman to be sold. It's down at the harbor, Steve you have to go." She begged.

I nodded. "Danny did you get Reed on the phone?"

"Yeah, said her name is Megan Working?" Danny asked.

"Yeah." I said softly. I pulled her into my arms and held her tightly. "I'll have Kono come in and take you to the showers and get something for you to wear."

"I'll stay here, you can cuff me back up. It's better in case something happens and someone tried to come after me, to bail me out or whatever." She said sadly.

I knew she was right. "I'll be back for you okay?"

She nodded. I stood up and took Danny's arm in my hand and pulled him out the door. "We gotta go follow up on that Danny."

He just nodded and followed me. He was being quite, I couldn't talk with him about this at the moment. I needed to do my job. I just hoped he wasn't upset. We made it down to the harbor on time and found the shipping container. We got the women out and handed them off to social workers and HPD. I saw Danny standing by himself a little ways away from me looking out to the horizon. I knew I needed to explain things to him. I walked over to Danny and nudged him with my shoulder. He didn't look at me. I knew he wasn't ready for talking yet. He was a little mad. I stood there with him for a few moments until I checked my watch. "It's nearly two am. Why don't you go home, and I'll be along soon?"

He nodded in agreement. "I'll take a taxi."

Without thinking I wrapped my fingers around Danny's fingers. "Take my truck D, I'll catch a ride back to the Palace with Chin. I'll get home, don't worry. I promise I'll try and not be to late, just go to my house okay?"

He looked up at me and smiled. "I want to talk."

I smiled. "When I get home okay?" I let out a deep breath. "Danny, I love you."

He didn't respond, just squeezed my hand and headed towards my truck. I closed my eyes. I was causing Danny pain. I didn't like that I was keeping something from him. I was trying to build a relationship with him, not wreck it. I eventually got a ride back to the Palace with a HPD officer and sat in my office with Megan, waiting for her supervisor.

"So I guess after you left Iraq you got a gig with the FBI?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. It's been a crazy few years. I've been undercover for two years. I can't believe it's over."

I smiled. "I've missed you."

She laughed. "Right, you just miss our late night cuddling."

Before I could respond I looked up at the shadow that moved and I saw Danny, dropping a coffee in front of my door and walking out of the office. "Shit." I mumble.

"Did something just happen? Isn't that your partner?"

I swallowed. I hadn't really outed us to anyone outside of our small Ohana. I looked up in to Megan's eyes. I took a deep breath. "He is. However, he's also my boyfriend."

Megan looked at me with a blank face. "Wow...I'm happy for you. Congrats."

I smiled. "Thanks. I have a feeling though that I may have gotten in the dog house."

"Did you stay here to late?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Yeah and something else but I know what it is. Look, I need to head out but you are more than welcome to stay here. Chin's is in his office."

She nodded. "Thanks Steve, it's been great."

I stood up and quickly made my exit in search of Danny. I figured he had gone back to my house, and when the taxi cab pulled up I found my truck and his car parked there. I paid the man and walked towards the door. I pulled my keys from my pocket and unlocked the door. I locked it back up and silenced the alarm before resetting it. I looked at my watch and it was 0530. I sent Kono a text.

 _Danny and I wont be coming in today to finish up paperwork. It will need to wait until tomorrow. Anything major arises, please let us know. SM_

I took off all of my unneeded items from my belt and looked at my phone again as it beeped.

 _Sure thing boss. Have a great day. Kono_

I took my boots off and turned to the stairs. I slowly made my way to the top and noticed that my bedroom door was closed. I walked over to it and opened the door. I found a pile of clothes next to the bed on the floor. Danny was under my blankets. His body was shaking lightly. I knew he was crying. I felt like shit. I sighed and slowly made my way over to the right side of the bed. I slid in and got up right behind Danny, spooning him. I snaked my arm around his torso an let my fingers play with his belly. "Danny, I'm sorry."


	4. Chapter 4

DANNY POV

I felt Steve lay next to me and his fingers rubbing my tummy in lazy circles. I felt like a idiot for crying, especially in front of Steve. I didn't want to appear weak in front of him. He would make fun of me for being emotional but I really didn't care. Steve's hot breath on my neck, his hand on my belly and his other hand running fingers through my hair. I closed my eyes and willed my tears to stop. I needed to get control of my emotions. I was angry that Steve had stayed longer than I thought he would. I wondered why he knew the woman we had in custody. I wondered why he never told me about her. I wondered why they were talking about missing one another and cuddling. I closed my eyes. I was afraid that Steve would back out. I was afraid that he didn't want this. I pushed away from Steve and turned around to face him. Steve had a look of hurt on his face. His blue eyes looked sorry.

"Can I explain something to you?" He asked me.

"No. No you may not. I want to be angry."

He closed his eyes and sighed. "Danny listen, what you heard was a private joke between Megan and I, and its not what you think."

"What is it then Steven? To me it sounds like you are happy with her."

He shook his head. "God..I'm so happy with you Danny. I'm feeling better about everything. I'm getting my head straight. I want to be with you, I want to wake up to you every morning. I want to hold you and touch you."

Tears filled my eyes. I knew that what Steve was saying was sincere. I knew Steve like I knew the back of my hand.I reached up and cupped his face with my hand, and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Explain."

"Back in Iraq I worked with Megan. She helped on intel, kind of like Catherine but more hands on in the field. She and I were working with my team and we got separated and had to spend the night in the mountains. It's cold up in the mountains at night, I knew that I'd be okay and would be fine no questions asked..."

"Yeah, because you are super SEAL."

He smiles and continued to talk. "...she was pretty cold so I joined our emergency blankets together and we cuddled. To keep up the warmth for the night, until a helicopter came in to get us the next morning. We never had any sexual relationship Danno."

I felt stupid jumping to conclusions. "Sorry I assumed.."

Steve's lips were on mine. Turning the kiss dirty within seconds. His hands roaming all over my body. He pulled back and looked at me in the eyes. "Danno?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you. Don't over think my feelings for you okay?"

"What are your feelings for me?"

He smiled. "Danny, I love you so much. I didn't mean for you to question any of this. How can I make it up?"

I smiled. "Well, you were on the right track there buddy..."

Steve smiled and kissed my neck, slowly running his tongue along my collar bone down my chest to my belly. My breathing was fast and hard. Steve glanced up and went father down. I wasn't sure what he was doing, Steve and I haven't been this physical. He pulled the blankets off of our bodies and within seconds he had my boxers off. "Steve...?"

"Danny, it's okay...I'm okay for this." He said as he slowly took my cock into his mouth. I wasn't sure what he was going to so I tensed my body slightly. "Relax Danny..."

I let out the breath I had been holding and put my arms under my head. Steve swirled is tongue around the head of my cock and licked the underside of my cock. His hand pumping me as he sucked, his other hand gripping my balls tightly. I sucked in air and started to rock my hips against his face. Face fucking him. I saw him smile and look at me through his long eyelashes. God, what he was doing to me was sending my body into a fit of spasms, taking me deep into his throat. "Oh god...Steve..."

He bopped his head up and down on my cock a few times before coming slowly back up and racking his teeth back up my shaft. "Jesus fuck...Steve, what are you doing to me?"

He took me back down to his throat and started to swallow, my eyes rolled back into my head I laced my fingers on the back of Steve's head and started to fucked him harder. Moaning and groaning, heavy breathing. I felt my balls tighten. "Steve, I'm gonna...shit..." I spilled my load into Steve's mouth and he swallowed down every bit of my hot come. He licked my cock, cleaning me up. Knowing I was now sensitive, he sucked on me there and there. Sending me father over the edge. Licked my head again as a little more come came back up, Steve pushed himself back up my body and smiled, hovering over me. "I hope that was okay."

I smiled. "Steve, that was amazing. And I love you."

He kissed me. "I'll have to return the favor."

He nodded. "First, Danno. Sleep."

We woke up a few hours later. Both realizing it was 7:30. Grace would be here in thirty minutes. I watched as Steve walked over to his dresser and pulled some clothes out and dressed. He turned to me and smiled. "I'm going to go work out before Gracie gets here okay?" I nodded and sat up. "Is it still raining?" I asked.

He walked over to the sliding glass door and opened the curtain. "Yup. I'm not going swimming just for a run. I'll be back soon." He walked back over and pulled me up against him into a searing kiss. "Still want to talk with Gracie when she gets here?"

I nodded. "Yup. I'll shower and then we can come up with a game plan."

Steve nodded and went out the bedroom door. I figured he needed to clear his head a bit before we had a sit down with Grace. I made my way over to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Making sure it was hot enough I climbed in, letting the hot water wash over my body. I was taken off guard from Steve blowing me earlier. I smiled and washed my hair and body with his shampoo and conditioner. Using his old spice to wash myself. I got out and walked over to my room, drying off and getting dressed. I was sure to hang the towel up and pick up the dirty clothes that Steve and I discarded earlier and made the bed. He was a neat freak that needed to be in control all of the time. I shook my head and smiled. Totally baffled as to why I was in love with him. I heard a knock on the door and I made my way down, unlocking the door and opening it to Rachel and Grace. "Hey monkey!" I say as she leaps into my arms and hugs me tightly.

"Danno! Where's Uncle Steve?" She asked.

"He went for a run babe, he'll be back later. Did you eat breakfast?"

She shook her head no.

I smiled. "Uncle Steve keeps the good cereal in the cabinet next to the fridge." I watched as she bounced into the kitchen. "I'll drop her off at school Tuesday morning."

"Sure Danny. Have a great visit." Rachel handed me the items that Grace left with her mother.

I thanked her and watched as she walked away. I made my way into the kitchen where Grace was eating a bowl of cereal at the island counter. She smiled up at me and bounced in her eat while eating the coco puffs. I smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Danno, I thought Uncle Steve eats all healthy?"

"He does monkey."

"Then why does he have this cereal?" She asked taking another bite.

I laughed. "Because super SEAL Uncle Steve has a soft spot for some things that are bad for you."

She laughed and ate her food up. I leaned against the counter and watched as Grace finished up her food. I looked up just in time to watch Steve come towards the house, dripping water all over his body from the rain that started again. I closed my eyes and sighed. He looked perfect. I walked over to the back door and watched as Steve dried his body off. "Like what you see Danno?" Steve asked.

I smiled. "Of course I do. Have a nice run?"

"I did." He says pulling me towards his body and wrapping his long arms around me, kissing my lips softly, keeping the kiss soft. "Gracie here yet?" He asked.

"Yup, eating some food. What do you want to do today with her?"

"Maybe movies, or board games? I'll get whatever you two want for dinner."

"Oh just like you always do huh? You ask and then get what you want." I say swatting at his arm.

Steve laughed. "No I'll actually get what you want this time. Hey Danno, I want to ask you something."

"Shoot..."

"I know this may be weird and possibly to fast, but why don't you move in with me?"

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Okay."

"Okay?" He asked with a beaming smile.

"Let's go talk with Grace after you shower."

"Can you make me something to eat please? Just no eggs, your eggs suck."

"Oh my eggs suck?" I raise my voice. "I'm not the one that cooks them in the microwave." My hands flying in the air.

Steve laughed and kissed my cheek as he moved through the house. I shook my head and went into the kitchen and started on the oatmeal for Steve. He came down just as it was done. He walked over to Grace and kissed her head as she colored at the kitchen table. "Hey Gracie, sorry we had to change plans."

"It's okay Uncle Steve." She said hugging him tightly.

He smiled and picked her up. "Have you seen your new room? Go look." He said setting her down, seconds later Grace ran towards the living-room.


	5. Chapter 5

STEVE POV:

I watched as Gracie ran off to see her room. Danny handed me a bowl of oatmeal with blueberries on top. I smiled at Danny and kissed him as I ate the food. Gracie bounced into the kitchen. "Thank you Uncle Steve, but you didnt have to do all of that."

"Of course I did. I love you and I wanted to make sure that you were comfortable here." I smiled.

"I'm always comfortable here. Are we going to the zoo today?" Grace asked.

"Sorry monkey, it's rained so the zoo wouldn't be any fun. But Uncle Steve said we can watch movies and play games." Danny said from the sink while he washed the dishes.

Gracie didn't answer but smiled and walked into the living room. "Grace!" Danny shouted. "Come clean up your mess on the table, lets make sure we keep Uncle Steve's house clean okay?"

"Danny it's fine. It will be here house soon too." I say putting my bowl in the sink and washing it up. "Should we go talk with her now?"

Danny nodded as he walked into the living room. We sat on the couch Grace was playing with her dolls on the floor. "Come here monkey, Steve and I want to talk to you."

"Did I do something wrong?" Gracie asked, looking between Danny and I.

"Oh God no Gracie, you did nothing wrong." I say scooting closer to the edge of the couch. "We...um...Danny and I just want to make sure that you are okay with Danny and I."

Gracie raised her eyebrow and looked over at Danny. "Is he serious?"

I smile and look over at Danny. "Yes he is serious. I mean, we will be holding hands, kissing..holding one another. Are you okay with it?"

Gracie stood up and looked at us with a huge smile on her face. "I'm fine with it, Really."

"Okay." I say looking down at my hands folded together. "There's one more thing. I've asked Danno to move in with me and he's agreed."

Gracie stood up and laughed. "It's okay guys." She laughed and walked back over to her toys on the floor.

I lean back and look at Danny. "Your kid is pretty amazing Danny."

He smiled and leaned back and held my hand tightly. "Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you so much. You are amazing with Grace, and you are just..." Danny glances up at me.

I smiled and used my left hand to wrap around the back of Danny's neck, pulling him into me. Pushing my lips against his. Nice and slow open mouthed kiss. "I love you too Danny." I lean my head on on Danny's shoulder. "Let's take Gracie to the movies."


	6. Chapter 6

TWO MONTHS LATER DANNY POV:

I had spent the weekend with Danny. Something that we normally didn't get to do. We were always busy with a case or Gracie. They had spent last weekend at my house. And after moving the rest of Danny's things into my house. Gracie had a day off of school and Rachel agreed to let her spend the day with us. I walked out on the lanai where Danny was standing watching Gracie play with one of my neighbor's kids, he had told me earlier that at her age it isnt playing, it's teenagers being teenagers. I stood next to Danny and took his hand into mine. "What are you thinking Danno?"

He looked over at me and then back to his daughter. "I was thinking how great this weekend was. Thanks for everything."

I smile. "It was nothing. I'm glad we got to hang out a bit."

"What's this Mr. Navy SEAL showing off some of his feelings?"

Challenged accepted. I tugged on his hand and pulled him over to me. His body flush with mine. It always sent these shivers up and down my spine when we stood like this. Almost like he was forbidden. I held on to his hands with mine, forcing him to stay in place. I lowered my head just inches from his lips. "I love you Danny." I whispered before I took his lips, slow and sweet. Massaging his tongue with mine. Exploring each others mouths. We pulled back after a few moments, needing fresh air. Our heads rested on one anothers. Our eyes searching each other. "I love you Steve." I smiled.

"Can you pick up dinner when you drop Gracie off?" I asked.

"Actually, Rachel and Step-Stan are getting her from here."

My breathing quickened. "Okay, we can figure something else out."

"What's on your mind?" He asked wrapping his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his back.

"I think we need to talk about um..." I trailed off when I saw Gracie look up and wave at us. I quickly waved back.

"About?" Danny asked. He pulled back slightly to look at my face.

"Sex."

"Sex?" Danny questioned. "Are you ready for that?"

I raised my head higher and looked over at Gracie, trying to ground myself. Not wanting to be to excited, or nervous. "Maybe. I'm not sure. That's why I want to talk about it. I mean, we've been together for two months. I'm getting horny Danny. My hand isn't cutting it anymore." I laughed.

Danny took my face into his hands. "I told you, I will do whatever you need. I will take care of you okay? I can explain everything okay?"

I nodded. "I know, I trust you. It's just...I feel like this one thing is holding me back. I love you so much, and I feel like we are doing great outside of work and at work. We are keeping things separate. But I also wanted to just, I dont know."

"Steve, tell me. It's okay."

"I want to just spend more time with you tonight, maybe you can sleep in my room tonight, I just want to cuddle you."

Danny broke out in a huge smile. Trying to suppress a laugh. "You like to cuddle?"

"Yeah. I mean. With you I do. It's just...today is a weird day. And the thought of Gracie leaving is just makes me sad, well...frankly I just don't want to be alone."

"Can we talk about this later? Will you let me in?" Danny asked, his eyes full of concern.

I swallowed and nodded. "Yes. I'll tell you."

"Danny!" Rachel's voice sounded from behind us.

We both turned and saw her and Stan approaching us. Danny and I stayed in our embrace. "Hey Rachel, Stan." Danny said gripping the fuck out of my side. I smiled. "Babe, do you want me to get Gracie?" I asked.

Danny looked at me and smiled. "Yes, please. Help her with her bag up stairs?"

I nodded and went back towards the beach. "Gracie, lets go get your stuff. It's time to go."

She told the other girl good bye and ran up over to me. "Can we go to the movies on Wednesday when you pick me up from school?"

I smiled and laughed. "Sure, why not. What's playing that you want to see?" I ask as we walked past Danny, Rachel and Stan.

"Frozen." She said simply as we entered the house.

"What's that?" I ask.

She laughed. "Don't you ever watch TV?"

I shook my head no. "I read the news, I watch the news. Um, do I need to google this?"

She smiled. "Nope. You will like it."

"I'll go get your bag. Stay here." I ran up the stairs and grabbed her bag and phone charger. "Gracie, do you have your phone and homework?"

"Yes Uncle Steve, it's in my other bag down here." She called out. Just as I came down the stairs Danny came in with the other two hot on his heals. "I'll carry this to the car." I say leaving them to say goodbye. I picked up her other bag and went to the car, where the driver was waiting. We put them in the truck, but I made sure to leave her other bag in the back seat. I turned around and found Gracie behind me. We hugged, and I assured her that I'd be picking her up from school on Wednesday. Rachel thanked me and they drove away. I went back to the house where I found Danny sitting on the couch with a few beers. I sat down and took one in my hand. Danny was watching a game that was on the tv, something we didnt ever get to see live. I sat in silence for a while. I took a long swig of my beer, downing half of it. "Today's the day that um...my mother died."

I saw Danny's head whip around and look at me. I kept my eyes on the tv, not that I was watching it. "Steve, I'm sorry. I didnt know."

"I don't usually announce it." I laugh trying to keep my nerves at bay. "It's just kind of weird, I hate this day."

I felt Danny's hand on my arm. "I'm sorry. What can I do to help?"

I finally look over at Danny. Tears filling my eyes. "I just need you to be here, that's good enough for me. I never would talk about it before, because I was always off doing other things, but it's different now."

"Why is it different?" Danny asked.

"Because I have you in my life. I don't want to be sad about things anymore Danny. I need something good in my life, and that's you. And Gracie." I say honestly.

Danny smiled and pulled me in for a kiss. "I'm always here for you Steve. Always."

"I need to say something, and I need you to not rant about it okay?" I said smiling.

"Okay." Danny says smiling.

"I'm so happy you moved in with me. These last two months have been amazing. I couldn't every go back to the way my life was before you and I changed our relationship. You have brought up so much joy into my life, I've shared things with you that I've never told anyone before. I'm so glad you have let me take the lead in this relationship for a while. I love you so much Danny it hurts sometimes."

Danny smiled "Steve, I love you too.

I smiled. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, I mean you'd have to be in love with me since I hog the bed and maybe getting in your way sometimes."

"That's never an issue Danno."

He pulled me back into a kiss, but quickly turning it very dirty. Our hands exploring everything all at once. Our kisses, open mouthed and rushed at times. I pulled back at one point and straddled his lap, so his knee wouldn't give out on him. I felt our cocks rubbing against each other, trying to get the friction. I moaned into his mouth. Danny kept his hands on my hips, trying to force me down father and harder into him. I threw my head back at the feeling. His lips against mine My breathing was fast and hard just like Danny's. "Danny,,,god..I'm going to come..."

"Let it go Steven...let me have it." He whispered into my ear.

I rocked my hips and ground harder into him. My hands on his shoulders, I came hard...stars filling my eyes. Sweat pouring from my head. I had my head on his. "I think we need to have that talk about sex Danno."

"I think your right."

I swallowed and got control of my body. "Let's go get cleaned up Danno. You go shower first, I'll lock up down here."

I watched as Danny walked up the stairs. I cleaned up the beers and quickly moved around trying to adjust my pants that were now wet. I set the alarm and locked all the doors and windows. By the time I got up there Danny was in the shower. I removed my clothes and kept my boxer briefs on. I pulled the bed blankets down. Within a few moments Danny opened the door. I smiled. "Hey."

"Hey." He said with a smile.

I smiled. "Hey." I said as he smiled. "Go get some clothes on, it's a little cold tonight."

He nodded "I'll back."

I quickly got my three minute cold shower in. I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked out of the bathroom, finding Danny in the bed. I smiled and walked over to the dresser. I pulled a pair of sleep pants out and put them on. Giving Danny a clear view of my ass when I took the towel off. I went to the door and closed it, I passed back to the bed and sat down. I turned the light off and got into bed. I looked over at Danny and smiled the moon light shining into the room. "You can come down here ya know, I wont bite."

He laughed and scooted down next to me, laying his head on my chest, his right arm laying across my belly. He was drawing lazy circles with his fingers. "What do you want to know?" He asked.

"Will it hurt?"

"Some. But, the more ready you are, the less painful it will be."

"How do I get ready?" I asked, feeling like a total idiot.

I felt Danny smile into my chest. "Well, there's two ways babe. One, you can prep yourself. Like in the shower with lube. Always with lube. Lube is super important. Anyways, or you can let me prep you."

I nodded. "And how do we do that, I'd rather have you do it honestly."

"Noted." Danny smiled again. "I put lube on a finger and stick that in, and then eventually i'll add more fingers. I usually do three. It's good."

"Do you put lube on your cock before you put it in?" I ask.

"Oh yeah. Im telling you, lube is a friend." Danny rolled over to look at me. "It will burn some when it goes in. And it still might the next few times, but it wont always do that. And it only like that for the one that's bottoming." He smiled. "You know that's the one that's on the bottom."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes Danny. I figured that out."

He smiled. "It's just like sex with a chick, you gotta figure out what you like and what you dont like. I've always had a safe word. If something is happening that you arent comfortable with then that word is said and no questions asked, your done."

"I want to do this with you Danno. I think we both should get tested though."

He smiled. "Not a problem babe."

"Anything else I should know?"

"I cant tell you all of the secrets can I? You will enjoy it Steve. I wont hurt you, and we will be good."

"Okay. I trust you Danny. What kind of safe word should we use?"

Danny smiled and gently rubbed his hand along my cheek. I leaned into his touch. "Why don't we use stop lights, Red for stop, Green is go and yellow is slow down.

I nodded. "I can do that. Ready for sleep?"

"Yes. I'm exhausted."


	7. Chapter 7

SEVERAL WEEKS LATER DANNY POV:

I stared at my computer screen. My eyes were tired. I couldn't think anymore. We caught a late night case and we all had been working on it. We had been so busy with these cases that we couldn't even see straight. Behind on all of our paperwork. I shook my head and sighed. I started to type away on the keyboard, but quickly becoming angry with buttons werent working. I slammed the lid down on the laptop and walked out of my office, I walked over to Chin and Kono who were at the smart table. "What's up guys?"

"Just tracking down all of the evidence so we can give to to HPD when they come get the guy." Kono said.

"Where's Lou?" I asked.

"He finished up his paperwork and went home. He didn't seem very happy." Chin commented. "I think they are going to move or something."

"Yeah, Steve was telling me that the other night. He thinks something going on."

"Where is boss man?" Kono questioned looking at me.

I raised my eyebrows. "Not sure?" I looked over at his office and found it blank, I shrugged. "Maybe he went to see Denning." I rubbed my neck. "I should go use his computer, mine is fucked." I throw my hands in the air. "Call me if you need me." I say strolling into his office and using his computer for my report on the case we had just closed. I sat there trying to recall all of the information. A man had turned up dead on the beach with his fingers ground off so we couldn't ID him. The ME had to send off for Dental Records and when we got to the bottom of the case, we figured out that the man's wife had him killed because he had been cheating on her and selling drugs. I got everything typed up and sat back. I rubbed my neck and my knee. I had to chase the stupid woman several blocks before Steve finally managed to clothes lined her from a ally. We had a four day weekend and I was looking forward to sitting on my ass and doing nothing. I looked up and saw Steve stroll in carrying several coffees. He glanced over at me and smiled, lifting a coffee towards me. I loved that man more than life itself for bring me a coffee. I stood up, against my knees will. I caught myself on his desk and rubbed the top of it. It finally loosened up and I made my way out of Steve's office. "You have no idea how much I love you for bringing me that coffee."

Steve smiled. His good smile. My heart melted. "You okay there Danny, I saw your knee give out?"

I nodded. "Yeah it's just pissed the fuck off." I say taking the coffee from the man and taking a drink from it. "Oh god, this is amazing."

Steve smiled and produced a white bag in front of my face. I felt my eyes grow large. "A treat for you."

I took the bag and opened it. "Malasada..." I pulled it out from the bag and took a bite. "Ohhh...mmmmm, gawd..i wove...you.." I say with my mouth full of the pastry.

Everyone laughed. "Watch out Steve, you may have some competition." Chin joked.

"I think I might. Damn." I laughed. "Kono said your computer is fucked?"

I looked up and swallowed. "Dont talk to me about that bitch of a computer."

Steve laughed and pulled me into his arms. We never let our selves show any PDA in the work space so I was shocked that he did this. "I'll have tech look at it, and if we need a new one we'll get one. I have some extra money in the budget."

I smiled. "Geee, thanks Mom. Where have you been all afternoon?"

Steve let a slow smile spread across his face. "I had an appointment and then went to the house."

"For?" I ask.

Steve looked over at Chin and Kono. "My office?"

I nodded and followed him into the room where I was just at. "What's wrong?"

Steve smiled again. "Nothing. I had to go get the results of that test."

I caught up to the conversation and took a drink of my coffee. "And?"

He smiled. "I'm clean. You are clean."

I bit my lip. "Good, now lets get dirty."

Steve laughed. "Actually, I have a surprise for you. Let's get going before we miss our flight."

"i'm sorry, our flight?" I ask my hands already waving in the air.

Steve smiled. "Come on Danno. I've got our bags packed. If we forgot something we will just go pick it up. I got all of your stuff that you use to boof your coof. We are good to go." He said as we both laughed.

"Okay...am I allowed to know where we are going?" I ask.

"Maui. Four days, five nights. Let's go. Give Chin your gun, we cant take them on the flight. I didn't file that paperwork." He says , giving Kono his badge and gun. I did the same but gave them to Chin.

Once we got to the airport and got into the plane we sat together our hands tangled together. I sat by the window seat and Steve next to me in the middle. We talked and whispered sweet things into one anothers ears. We would even talk dirty. Once the plane landed Steve had a car waiting for us, a limo. We spend the ride to the hotel making out. Touching and kissing one another. When we arrived we had to tear ourselves away from each other. We got into the lobby and Steve checked us in. I tried to see what exactly he was paying for this. I didn't want him to spend money on us. There was no need to. I waited until Steve came back to me and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Ready to head up?"

"Sure. You didn't spend to much did you?" I asked as he guided us towards the elevator.

Steve smiled and pushed the top floor button. "Danny, I have money okay? I never used any of my military pay. And with my parents insurance money. I'm good. Don't worry. This trip is about you and I and our love for each other."

I was speechless, i smiled and looked over at the large man I called my boyfriend. "Thanks Steve." I say as the elevator stopped and a couple stepped in. I nodded and smiled at them, Steve moved closer to me to give more room. He kissed my cheek. I noticed the couple gave a disgusted look. Steve saw it and stood behind me. Wrapping his arms around me. "Ready for our first night together?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes dear." I say laughing.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Steve took my hand and led me out, in search of our room. "You are an animal." I say.

He laughed. "Yup, pretty much."


	8. Chapter 8

LATER THAT NIGHT IN THE HOTEL ROOM STEVE POV:

I looked out of the balcony the sun was setting. Dinner had just arrived, white table cloth and a few steaks and some red wine. I added some candles to the table and waited for Danny to come back up. I had sent him to the spa. I wore a pair of white dress pants and a black dress shirt, open at the top. I heard the door open, I turned around and watched as Danny stepped in. Wearing black dress pants and a white shirt, open at the top no tie. I smiled. "You look pretty hot there."

He shook his head and walked over towards me. "You look pretty hot. Those pants babe..." Danny groaned and looked me up and down. "...I love you in white pants."

I smiled. "Ready for dinner?"

"Starved." Danny said smiling.

I smiled and walked over to his chair pulling it out for him. "Please, Danno. Sit."

Danny smiled and sat down, I slightly pushed him in and turned to sit down in my own chair. "You sure are a romantic Steve."

I blushed and looked down and took his hand into mine. "I love you Danno. So much."

"I love you too Steve. And thanks for this."

"Course. I'd do anything for you, you should know that."

"I do." He gestured at the table laid out in front of us. "...and this...is great."

We sat in a comfortable silence for a while, eating our dinner. We had finally started talking about what we wanted to do this weekend and about Gracie. On the plane ride over here we had made it a rule to not talk about work. I was ensured by the Governor that we wouldn't be disturbed, no matter what. Danny and I needed this weekend. We needed to focus on us. It seems like ever since I had whisked him away from his wedding to Josh, we had always been busy. Working, Gracie. Even though I love her and I would do anything for her I just need to be alone with Danny. Focus on us for a minute. Work on our physical relationship.

"Hey babe, where did ya go?"

I snapped up and looked right up at Danny. "Huh?"

"I told you that I wanted to go swimming with you tomorrow, or surfing. And you got a funny look on your face...were did you go?"

I laughed. "Sorry. My mind is else where." I confessed.

Danny smiled. "Where is it?"

I looked down with my eyes. "I...uhm...was just thinking of us..."

"And?"

"...I"m ready Danno."

"For what?" He asked wiping his mouth and picking up his wine glass and taking a drink.

I raised an eyebrow. "Umm...Danno...I'm ready...for you.."

Danny's breath hitched and his cheeks grew warm, finally catching up to what I was talking about. "Are you sure?"

I nodded and smiled. "Yes. I'm ready Danny."

He stood up and walked around the side of the table kneeling down next to me, taking my hand into his. "Go shower okay? Not your normal shower, take a shower. Take your time, relax some okay?"

I nodded. He pulled me down and kissed my lips. "Go on. I'll clean up here."

I smiled and did as he asked.

Steve got out of the shower and looked at himself in the mirror. He would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. He had the towel wrapped around low on his hips. He wasn't sure if he should walk out naked or just pull on a new pair of briefs. He brushed his teeth and opened the door. He stepped around the corner and found Danny, in the dark room. The moon light filling the room and the candles that Steve had brought were still lit and sitting on the desk. Danny looked up and looked at Steve. He smiled and motioned for Steve to walk over to him. Steve slowly walked over and stood in front of Danny. Danny ran his fingers up and down Steve's arms slowly. "Lay on the bed." Danny said softly. Steve nodded and did as he was asked. Danny kissed Steve with much passion and need. Making sure that Steve knew he wasn't just trying to get into his pants. Danny was between Steve's legs, running his hands up and down his thighs. Almost massaging him. "Steve, I'm going to put some lube on my finger and insert it into your hole okay?" Danny said, makings sure it was still okay with him. "I trust you Danny." Steve said softly. Danny got the bottle of lube from the bed where he had left it. He squeezed a fair amount of the lube on his index finger and rubbed it around Steve's hole, before slowly pushing in. Steve sucked a breath in, his eyes closing in the process. "Babe, relax a bit okay...take a deep breath." Steve nodded and took a breath, just like Danny had suggested. It relaxed Steve enough so he could slide his finger all the way into Steve. The feeling of Danny's finger inside of Steve's hole made him get a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach. Steve's breathing was fast. "Oh...my...god...Danny..." Steve moaned out, pushing himself father onto Danny's finger. Danny couldn't help but smile, watching how his super SEAL slowly started to come undone below him. Danny's left had was still running his fingers up and down Steve's leg. Danny squeezed more lube on a finger, his middle finger and slowly pushed into him as well. Steve was rocking his hips on Danny's finger. Danny was opening him, making sure that Steve was getting stretched out nicely. Steve was moaning and grunting under him. Danny was slowly pumping his own cock. "Steve, do you want me to use a condom?" Steve's eyes shot open. "No." He was sure of his decision. Danny nodded and poured a generous amount of lube into his hand and rubbing it on his own sock. He positioned himself at the entrance of Steve's hole. "Open your eye's Steve look at me." Danny demanded. Steve looked into Danny's eyes. Love was flowing through them. Steve could feel Danny's love. "I'm going to push in Steve, but it will hurt a little bit. Do you remember our traffic lights?" Steve nodded. "Yes Danny." Danny gripped Steve's hips and slowly started to push himself into Steve. Steve was shaking, his breathing was hard and fast. Steve was feeling burning just as the head of Danny's head pushed past Steve's hole. "Oh...shit...Danny...red...just for a second..." Danny stopped and massaged Steve's hips. Waiting for Steve to slow his breathing, when he did he looked at Danny and saw nothing but love. "Green, i'm ready Danny...just push in." Danny pushed in and stopped. He leaned down to kiss Steve, slow and soft. Making sure he gave his lover a moment to adjust. Danny slowly started to rock his hips into Steve. Steve moaned into Danny's mouth as Danny started to slowly jack Steve off. He pumped Steve's cock in sync with his thrusting. Both men started to sweat as Danny pushed father into Steve, touching his sweet spot. "Holy shit!" Steve cussed as his body started to shake and his come started to pour out from his cock, long line covering his own chest. Even Danny's chest. Danny couldn't help how hot that was to see Steve come. He spilled his hot seed into Steve. He collapsed on top of Steve. His weight welcomed on Steve. After a moment Danny reached over to the side table and wiped Steve and then himself. "Steve you okay?" Danny asked with a smirk.

Steve nodded as Danny pulled out from him. "I'm great." His breathing was still hard. "What was that?"

I smiled brightly at Steve. "That was your prostate."

Steve closed his eyes and let a breath escape from his lips harshly. "That was fantastic."

I laughed. "Spoon me?"

"Mmmmmk." Steve said rolling on to his side and draped have his body on mine. "Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you so much."

I smiled. "I love you too Steve. Sleep okay?"


	9. Chapter 9

STEVE POV:

I opened my eyes and looked down at Danny. He was sleeping soundly. I had a ache in my ass. I smiled and felt my cheeks flush. It was a fantastic feeling, I was loved and wanted. I was laying on my belly with my right hand under my pillow and my left hand rested on Danny's arm. I lifted my head slightly to see the clock on the other night stand. It was almost one am. I realized I was thirsty, but I didn't want to start moving around and wake Danny up. The love I felt for him was so great, I didn't realize I could actually love someone as much as I did for Danny. I wanted to spent the rest of my life with Danny. I knew right then and there that I would ask him to marry me if I thought I knew he would say yes. But I knew that Danny had strong feelings about not wanting to marry again. I felt like I had pushed him into wanting to marry Josh. I shook my head and wondered if he would even entertain the idea of marriage again. The need of water and needing to pee overwhelmed me. I slowly got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom. I relieved myself and took a bottle of water from the counter and downed more than half of it. I walked back into the room and saw Danny sitting up in bed. "Hey babe, you okay?"

"Oh yeah, just needed to drink water and use the bathroom."

Danny smiled over at me. "But you aren't into much pain right?"

I knew if I tried to brush it off and say I was fine, Danny would keep pushing me, so I figured Id be honest. "It's a little painful but not bad really. I'm okay. I'll be fine Danno." I say crossing over to the french door that was still open from dinner. "It's nice out. Are you hungry?"

"I could use a snack and a beer. You?"

I smiled. "Order whatever you want." I say turning to look at Danny. "I love you Danny." I heard my own voice catch with emotion.

Danny stopped and looked over at me. "Are you okay?"

I nodded and smiled. "I'm fine Danny. I just love you so much."

Danny stood up and walked over to me. He wrapped his arms around my torso. "I love you too Steve."

I smiled into his hair. Content just to hold Danny like this. "You need to go take a bath babe. I'll order some snacks."

I leaned back from Danny. "Why do I need to go take a bath?"

"It will help with any discomfort and when you decide you want sex again then the warm water will helpfully keep you from to much pain."

"Always taking care of me huh?" I say releasing my grip from Danny and kissing his lips before going over to the bathroom.

"Always babe!" Danny shouted back at me as I entered the bathroom.

I filled the large tub with hot water. I eased into it feeling the sting hit my ass. I sighed when I realized how great it actually felt. I was a little more sore than what I let on. But I loved the way that Danny had touched me and the way he kissed me. The way he felt inside of me. I closed my eyes and I felt my cock getting harder by the second, I loved the way his fingers touched my skin. It felt like fire. I wrapped my hand around my cock and pumped myself up and down, twisting my hand every other stroke. I closed my eyes and remembered how he felt inside of me. When he hit my prostrate, my hands started shaking and soon my whole body started to give in. I closed my eyes and moaned out Danny's name. I was spent, I laid there. My body felt boneless. I heard the bathroom door open and heard the footsteps. "Hey."

"You okay here?" Danny asked.

"I'm fine..." I said smiling up at Danny.

"Really?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I Just had gotten thinking of you and...I...umm..." Suddenly feeling self conscious.

Danny smiled. "It's okay if you jacked off Steve. It's kind of hot."

I laughed. "You are something special, you know that right?"

"You are too Steve."

I smiled. I was beginning to think he was right.


	10. Chapter 10

SEVERAL MONTHS LATER:

My hand landed on my cell phone that was ringing. I sighed and pulled it to my ear. "McGarrett." It was still dark out and who ever was waking me up from a great sleep was going to hear the complaining if not from me, at least from Danny.

"Commander, we need you to report at Hickam right away."

"I'm sorry, who is this?" I say sitting up.

"Oh, I'm sorry. This is Admiral Hanson. You served under me man years ago, I can't discuss anything with you at the moment. Your line isnt secure."

"Right, okay." I say looking at the clock on the nightstand. It was close to two am. "My house line is secure, can you call me back on that?"

"Yes, give me a moment." The line went dead and I pulled on a pair of sleep pants and made my way out of my room and down the stairs to the phone in the office ringing.

"I'm here, what is going on Admiral?"

"We have gotten intel on a high profile target. We need you to rendezvous with your SEAL team and take said target down. I can't tell you how long you will be gone, it could be months."

I took a deep breath in. "Yes sir. I'll be at Hickam within the hour. I have to square away things here with the Governor."

"Very good, we will have papers waiting there for you to go over the information that we have gotten."

I hung up and dialed the Governor and informed him of my absence. He said he already knew that I had to leave and was expecting my call. I told him that Chin would head up 5-0 and that I would inform Danny of anything that needed to be done that was pending. I hung up with him and moved swiftly into the bedroom, flicking on the light. Danny was already sitting up and staring at me. "Sorry Danno but I have to go." I say already in SEAL mode. I pulled my bags from the closet and checked them over once making sure that everything was ready.

"Where are you going?" Danny asked, his eyes spoke volumes.

"Danny, you know I can't tell you." I say pulling my fatigues from the closet and walking into the bathroom to change. When I came out Gracie was sitting on my side of the bed. "Hey kiddo, you okay?"

"I heard you and Danno up. I thought you got a case." Her eyes drifted over to my bags. "But you are leaving."

I nodded sadly. "I am. I'm sorry. I have to go." I say walking over to her and giving her a hug and a kiss. "I'll be back when I can okay honey?"

"How long?" Danny asked

"I dont even know. I was told months." I say honestly. I heard the front door open. "Who's that?" I asked.

"Chin and Kono. I texted them." Gracie said.

I sighed. "Guys, I dont have time for long drawn out goodbyes." I say picking my bags up and walking down the stairs. "Hey, Chin. Kono." I say nodding.

They both nodded at me seeing the expression of Danny's face. I turned around and saw it. He was crying. My heart ached. I pulled him into me. "Come on babe, it's going to be okay. I'll call you as soon as I umm...get to the..." I pause thinking of the right words. "...land of hell?" I say laughing.

Danny chuckled in my shoulder. "I love you, be safe please."

"I will." I say kissing his cheek and pulling Gracie into me hugging her. "I love you Gracie, be good and please watch after Danno."

She sniffled in my shoulder and whispered that she loved me too. I hugged Kono and Chin quickly. I turned and looked at Danny again. He was trying to be strong for Gracie. I pulled him back into me and kissed him hard on the lips. Open mouthed, wet kisses. I pushed out noses together. "Be safe Danny, I love you."

"I love you too Steve." He says as I pull away. Chin offered to drive me to the base. We sat in silence as I looked on my tablet that I had brought with me, checking the email that I was sent about the intel. When I got to the base I jumped out of my truck and looked over at Chin. "Watch after Danny. He will pull away and get cranky. Don't let him. He wont eat, make him. And for god-sake, don't let him turn my house into a pig pin."

Chin smiled. "I'll do my best. We'll see you."

I nodded and headed towards the main office of Hickam. I got settled in the situation room and looked over all of the intel. We were going to be taking down Hussein. The thought of it made me nervous but I had my team. A few of my team members were there in the office and then when we were ready we headed off to the private jet that the Air force had provided for us. On the way to Iraq I had thought of Danny and hoped he would be okay while I was gone. It was nearing the end of summer and I hoped that he could survive the next several months without me. We relied so much on one another. We had a great routine. I'd get up for my daily workout when I came back I'd take a cup of coffee up to Danny and he would go and make breakfast while I got cleaned up for the day. After we ate I would clean up and make lunch while he got ready for work. It was perfect. He was perfect. My team knew I was openly gay, and in a relationship. It took me a while to realize that I was in fact gay. It was a bad few days, but Danny was there to support me. I thought back to the kiss I had shared with Danny just before I left. He was sad and I knew it. But I knew he was strong enough to make it. I was allowed to tell him that I could be gone at least six months. I wasn't sure if I was going to even tell him. He wouldn't cope well with it. But I picked up the phone on the plane and dialed his cell number.

"Williams?" He said into the phone out of breath.

"Hey are you okay?" I ask.

"Steve? I'm fine, just chasing down the bad guys. Are you okay?" He asked full of nerves.

I nodded even though he couldn't see me. "I'm fine, listen I did get some info that I was able to share."

"What?"

I took a deep breath and let it out. "I'll be gone six months Danno."

"That's a long time Steve." His voice was distant. "Will we get to talk and write?"

"I'm not sure right now Danny. It's a long mission, a dangerous one."

"Steve, I don't know if I can do this." He sounded sad.

I sighed and ran my hang through my hair. "Danny, you can do this okay. You are strong, you are perfect."

"Okay Steve. I love you."

"I love you too. Give Gracie my love and everyone else okay? I'll try and call again soon, I just don't know when."

"Alright Steve. Love you."

I nodded and hung up. I sighed and looked out the window. "You okay Smooth Dog?"

I looked up and cleared my throat. "Hey Tiger. I'm okay. Just hate making phone calls home."

"I understand that. Abby doesn't like it when I leave but it's worse now cause I'm going to be a dad!" He exclaimed.

"That's great!" I said smiling.

"Yeah, I'll miss the birth, but she has a strong support system."

"That's very important."

"Is your guy handling deployment okay?" He asked.

I sighed and shook my head. "He say's that he's okay but I know better...he's panicking he's ranting, he's...Danny." I laugh slightly.

"How long have you been together?"

"Six months." I say sadly. "And it will be six months till I see him again, I don't know how he's going to cope."

"I'm sure it's going to be okay."

"Yeah I'm sure it will be too. Let's just get some more sleep till we land."


	11. Chapter 11

DANNY POV:

I rolled over and looked at the sun peaking into the open curtains that I didn't close the night before. We were working a case of a serial killer and once we finally got the drop on the guy I had came home and dropped into bed. Exhausted was a understatement. I groaned when I sat up. The Governor agreed to let us have the weekend off, we had been working non stop for almost two months. Two months of being alone in this house. No Steve, he called once to let me know that he was 'fine and safe, don't worry Danno. It's fine.' Everything was 'fine' with him, but it wasn't 'fine' with me. Rachel let me have Grace as often as I wanted, and when I wanted. She knew I wasn't coping very well with out Steve being here and even though I didn't get my long weekend visits with Grace but I did see her more often and that was important. But, Gracie was spending the weekend with Rachel and Step-Stan on the main land. I pulled my clothes off and threw them into the dirty clothes basket and walked into the bathroom, turning the hot water on full blast I got in and tried to wash my worries away. But that didn't last long. I got out and dressed in basic clothing and went down the stairs just in time for the knocking at the door. I opened the door to Chin and Kono, both with bright smiles and coffee in hand, being pushed towards me. "Gees, let me guess...I'm not supposed to be alone?" I threw my hand up in the air.

"That and we came to help you clean up." Kono said smiling.

"Shouldn't you be at home with your husband?" I ask.

"He's out of town, and Steve doesn't want his house to look like a mess." Chin said setting the white bag down on the table. "Why don't you start laundry?"

I didn't answer but took my coffee to the kitchen and started on the wash. I moved to the kitchen and got it cleaned up while Chin took out the garbage. When I went back to the laundry room I opened the dryer to find it full of Steve's clothes. I pulled them out and threw them on the couch. I pulled one of the shirts up and smelled it. It was Steve's sent. I sighed and sat down. Kono coming from up stairs, her arms full of sheets. "Oh Danny, it's going to be okay." She said throwing the items in her arms down.

"I just really miss him."

"I know you do." Kono said rubbing circles on my back. "Want to go surfing?"

I looked up. "No I do not. I'm going to go get some air."

I walked out to the lanai, and crossed over to the grass. I sat down in the sand. I wondered if I'd be watching Steve swimming right now or if we would be having a lazy weekend and be making love. My phone started to ring, I sighed and pulled it out. There was no number, but usually that indicated that it was the Governor. "Williams?" I said into the phone, trying to hide my depression.

"Danno!" The familiar voice of the man I've been missing came in through the line.

"Oh God, Steve! How are you?"

"I'm okay Danny, are you okay? You don't sound to good."

"Just missing a stupid super SEAL." I say smiling into the phone.

"Yeah I miss you too. How's everything, my house still intact?"

"The house is fine, in fact I was cleaning."

"Right. I hear the ocean. Put the phone out, I want to hear it."

I laugh and hold the phone out. Giving it a few seconds. "It misses you babe."

"I miss a lot Danno. And your pretty little mouth is one of them."

I laugh and blush. "Yeah? What else do you miss?"

"I miss that look on your face when I'm inside of you and you come, hard in my hand. God Danny..."

"Yeah babe, me too." I wanted to touch myself, but I didn't want Chin and Kono coming out. "Are you touching yourself babe?" Steve didn't answer but his breathing was hard and he grunted low. "Did you come?"

"Yeah..." He says. "I wish it was you, but least I can think of you."

"Where are you?"

He laughed. "Well I'm currently sitting on the ground in a camo tent, alone. Everyone went to eat some chow but I wanted to call you, since I don't usually have this amount of time."

"I've heard that there's been a larger military increase in the middle east."

"Don't listen to the news Danny, just don't okay?"

"That's sort of hard Steven, I mean what am I supposed to do?"

"Sometimes there's stuff that isn't always true ya know?"

"I know. You coming home sooner?"

"No. But I do know when."

"Well don't leave me hanging." I exclaim standing up.

"January tenth."

"Wow okay."

"Danny, I gotta go. But remember, I love you okay?"

"I love you too super SEAL."

I hung the phone up and walked back towards the house. I got to talk to my Steve today, it would make the next few days more bearable. I went back and finished laundry and got the bed made wish fresh sheets. Kono and Chin took me out for dinner and made me take some surfing lessons. By the time I had gotten home I was pretty exhausted and went to sleep in the bed, on Steve's side. Just trying to get as close to him as I could. I wore one of his shirts to bed just so I could have the smell of sandalwood and the ocean. That night I had dreams of Steve in my head, which was nice for a change. I hated the bad dreams I was having of him.


	12. Chapter 12

OCTOBER:

I had decorated Steve's house in Halloween decorations. I figured he'd complain but he wasn't here and I didn't care. I sat alone in the house. Grace and I had already gone out trick or treating and she was sleeping over at a friends house. I didn't really mind being alone, but I Just didn't like it when I knew Steve was half way around the world in danger. I had empty beer bottles in front of me, more than what I'd like to admit. There was a knocking on the door. I sighed and stood up, opening the door to find my Ohana. Chin, Kono and Kamekono. "Hey guys." I say moving to allow them to walk in.

"How's my favorite haole?" Kamekono asked.

"I'm okay big guy." I say sitting back down. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Keeping you company." Kono said sitting on the couch. "Adam is working late tonight and wont be by until later.

"You have been distant lately Danny, how are you really doing?" Chin asked.

"I'm…." I scrubbed my hand over my face. "…I'm not coping well. I'm so worried about Steve. And being short handed again is killing me."

"You gotta figure out how to relax a bit brah." Chin commented while taking a beer from the bag he had brought in.

"Yeah I know. Rachel got me a present." I laugh. "A few vintage cameras, said that it might help me to relax. Maybe I'll go out tomorrow and shoot some pictures at the beach."

"Yeah! Come hang out with me!" Kamekono said with a smile.

"Maybe I'll do that." I say looking up at the TV. I had a recorded football game on that I didn't get to see last weekend. The weekend where we had worked a solid 72 hours trying to find a missing girl with a heart condition that needed medication. I had wanted to come home to find Steve here, but I was met with disappointment. I have grown to be disappointed every morning and every evening. I missed Steve and I wasn't sure how much longer I could go without talking to him. I haven't talk to him in over a month.

"Danny?" Kono said putting her hand on my arm.

"Mmm?" I respond.

"Your phone is ringing."

"Right." I say picking it up and pushing accept. "Williams." The connection had a lot of static on the line.

"Danny? Are you there?"

My heart dropped and I stood up, moving into the office. "Steve, hey babe. How are you?"

"I'm cold. How are you?"

"Missing you, why are you cold?"

"Been out on recon last two weeks. It got a little cold." He says. "Tell me, how is everything back home?"

"Great. I do have some news thought…"

"What?"

"Lou left. Just up and left. No warning. Left a letter resigning."

"Whoa, that's weird. Have you tried to track him?"

"We did. But they left their house, cooked their cell phones in the microwave."

"Wow, Danny. I'm sorry. I wish I was there to help."

"Hell babe, I just wish you were here. I miss you so much."

"Me too Danny. Listen, you might hear news reports that a SEAL team was held down in Iraq and there was wounded and casualties. One second Danny…"

My heart was hammering in my chest. I heard Steve talking to someone, but I couldn't make out what was being said. I swallowed and moved out into the living room. I felt like I was going to pass out.

"Danny, what is it?" Chin asked, jumping up from his seat.

"I'm back Danny, anyways. Listen. I want you to listen and understand something okay?"

"Yeah?" I respond.

"I was fine. And I was never in danger. It wasn't my team okay. It wasn't me."

"God Steve, I love you. Please just come back home, be safe."

"Danny. I love you too okay. Listen…I wont be able to call for a while. Okay?" Steve sighed and I heard him moving around. "Look Danny. I've transferred all of my assets into your name. My bank accounts, my retirement. Everything Danny. If this goes south, you and Gracie will be taken care of."

"Steve, why are you talking like this?"

"Because I'm going on a black op Danny." He whispered.

"Shit Steve, please watch yourself."

"I will Danny. I'm trained for this okay. It's going to be okay."

"Danno?" He asked.

"What? Yeah?" I reply.

"Happy Halloween. I love you."

"You too Steve, I love you too."


	13. Chapter 13

THANKSGIVING

Governor Denning had invited us all over to his house for dinner today. I really didn't want to go here. Grace was going to be with Rachel and Stan for the day, and I was getting her for Christmas. I stood by their large Christmas tree drinking whatever it was that Chin forced in my hand. I thought it tasted like scotch, I laughed cause I wasn't really sure. There had been little news on the middle east. I knew that's where Steve was. He never told me but from our last conversation I just knew. I worried about what he was doing. I tried not to dwell on it to much. I was looking out the window when I felt the presence of someone next to me. I glanced over and it was Sam Denning.

"Are you doing okay Detective?"

I took a deep breath and let it out harshly. "Not really. I'm missing Steve and Grace."

"Have you spoke to Steve?"

I nodded. "On Halloween. I'm just not use to this. He…"

Sam smiled. ".…You love him."

"I do. More than what I thought I knew."

"Did you know that I'm signing a bill for same sex marriage?"

My head whipped around and I look in the sigh of the Governor a smile across his face. "Are you serious?"

"Very. I decided that I needed to step up with the times. I've seen how the two of you are outside of work and in work. And I believe that everyone should be able to choose who they want to marry."

I smile. "That's fantastic news." My phone started to ring. I pulled it out and see a international number. A slow smile spread across my face. "It's him." I say before pushing the answer button. "Hey."

"Hey yourself. Happy Thanksgiving Danno."

"Happy Thanksgiving Steve, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, just um….I'm fine okay….listen."

"What do you mean your fine Steven?" I shout.

"I got hurt, but I'm fine now. The raid didn't go as planned and I was shot, Through and through in my leg. I'm fine though okay."

"Damnit Steven." I sigh, my hand running through my hair. "Are you coming home?"

"No Danny. We have a new plan and we are going to execute soon. So far, I'm still on the same plan for coming home till January."

"Okay." I didn't really know what else to say.

"What did you do for dinner?"

"Denning asked us all over for dinner. What did you do?"

Steve roared in laughter. "I sat up against a tank and ate a MRE, while in front of a barrel fire and drinking water out of my boot."

"Are you serious?" I ask.

"Yes. Except for the boot. I love you Danno, I gotta go."

"I love you too animal."

"He will be okay Danny, do you want me to make a few calls and see what's going on?"

"No, it's fine." I drank the liquid. "I'm headed home. Thanks for dinner Sam."

Once home I got up the steps and discarded my clothing, getting into bed. On Steve's side. Pulling his pillow into my face. It didn't smell much like him anymore. I wanted him home and safe. Where we could keep an eye on him. I slept badly that night. Dreams filling my head. Bad dreams of Steve getting shot, or worse.


	14. Chapter 14

CHRISTMAS NIGHT:

"Did you enjoy all of the gifts Grace?" I asked.

"I did, thank you Danno." She said jumping up and taking new things to her room.

I smiled as I watched Kono and Adam. They were happy, beyond happy. Cuddled up on the couch, talking, rubbing her already growing belly. How she managed to keep it hidden for as long as she did was beyond me. They had announced that she is pregnant. I smiled, remember that feeling when Grace came into my life. Chin was with Abby this week also. She had accepted a job here with 5-0. At least we weren't a man down. I waited for Steve to call but it never came today. He always seemed to call on holidays, but not this time. I knew that eventually I'd have to go to bed for another sleepless night or a night filled with bad dreams.

"Danny, have you lost weight?" Kono asked from her spot on the couch.

"I have actually. About twenty pounds."

"That's not good man, are you eating?" Chin asked.

"Not enough, I'm just not hungry. Or I get so worked up with nerves I end up throwing up." I admit.

"Want us to stay the night?" Abby asked.

"I'm fine guys." I say moving towards the kitchen.

"We are staying, yeah?" Adam asked Kono as I left.

I knew they would stay. I was something I knew they would do.

FIVE DAYS LATER:

I sat in the bullpen of HQ and looked at the CNN news. Something I wound up doing when I couldn't sleep. Come in to the office early and watch TV. I knew I shouldn't be watching this but I was. I heard the rest of the team come in though the doors.

"We have breaking news coming out of Iraq this morning, we have gotten news that a US Navy SEAL team has raided Saddam Hussein's camp. We are trying to get some more information out of our corespondents there right now, but we do have some footage to show you."

I looked around the room and sat up as the lady continued to talk. "Please keep in mind this video isnt for children, it is graphic. So turn away now if you don't want to see this. I have been told that SEAL team six has taken the camp."

I jumped up and the chair flew behind me. "Danny, what is it?" Chin asked, jumping up with me.

"It's…umm…." I mumble

The TV started to show the footage of the raid. I kept my eyes trained on one of the men with hazel eyes. My hands were shaking and my knees were going weak. "ohhh my god." I manage to spill out. As the man I was watching spoke I felt as though I had been punched in the gut, he had blood all over his Kevlar and hands. I kept swallowing, I knew I needed to get out of here. I couldn't tear my eyes away from him though. When the video ended I stood in once place. I knew everyone was talking to me but I couldn't hear them I moved towards Steve's office and opened his safe. And that's when I saw the paper work, he was in fact part of SEAL team 6 that has just taken out one of the world's most criminal people. I put the papers back where I found them and closed the safe, making sure it was locked. I sunk down against the safe. I wanted to be left alone.

I woke up and jumped. Not realizing I had been asleep and on the couch in my living room. I looked around and saw the team outside on the lanai. I shook my head and made my way to the bathroom. I looked like shit. I had hard circles under my eyes. I looked thinner. I just wanted Steven home with me. I made my way out to the lanai and took a few beers down to the beach. I wanted to be alone and I was thankful that my team realized that.


	15. Chapter 15

SEVERAL DAYS LATER STEVE POV:

I smiled as I stepped off of the large cargo plane. I took a deep breath in, smelling the salty air. Letting it fill my lungs. I looked up into the warm Hawaiian sky. I smiled. I was home. I saw Joe White standing by his truck and waved me over. I met him half way and he took my sacks from me. "No man that has done what he did last month should carry his own bags." Joe says.

"That's classified." I smile.

"I saw the reports and the video…you did good son. Are you doing okay?"

I nodded. "I'm fine now. Happy to be home, can we get moving?" I ask. Anxious to get home.

The ride home was fast. Joe stopped and got loco mocco, he said everyone was at the house. But I noticed there was a extra box of the food. "Why did you get nine?"

He laughed. "Because you eat like a damn pig when you get through with your tours."

I laughed back. Soon enough we were pulling into the drive way. I was so excited I couldn't contain myself. "Steve, go on. I'll get this stuff."

I nodded but took the bags of food with me. I opened the front door to find the home empty. My hat still on my head, my fatigues were more loose than when I left. I crossed to the lanai where I found my family running around on the beach playing. My heart ached. I loved seeing them like this. Joe stepped up next to me. And that's when I saw him. I set my jaw and tried to hold back the tears. His blonde hair messy from the wind dancing through his hair. Walked over to the grass and that's when Gracie saw me. I shook my head and pushed my finger to my lips. She nodded and smiled. Laughter and smiles filling my heart. I loved seeing them like this. I wasn't sure how to tell Danny that I was here, but I stood, without moving a inch. He turned around and looked at me. His eyes landing on mine. I smiled and couldn't hold back my tears any longer. Especially watching as they flowed freely from Danny's eyes. "Is that how you welcome a sailor home?" I manage to say, my tears falling from my eyes freely. My heart swelling for the love of this man. I wasn't even sure how I had gone this long with out him.

Danny ran into my open arms and wrapped his arms around my waist. The smell of him, made my muscles relax. My heart wasn't aching any longer, rather it swelled with love.I was home. Danny was with me and that's all I needed. I didn't want for anything else. I cupped his cheeks with my hands and pulled his face into mine, lowering my head slightly to kiss him softly. I wrapped my arms around his back and slanted out mouths so we could kiss each other deeper. He moaned into my mouth, I swallowed it down. I worshiped him. I was so glad to finally be back in his arms again. We broke our kiss but pushed out heads together, noses touching. "God, Danno. I'm so glad I'm home. I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too babe, so much."

"You haven't been caring for yourself have you?" I asked.

"Not the best."

I raised my eyebrow. "that's going to change."

"Yes sir." Danny said with a smile.

"Excuse me Dad?" Gracie said tugging on my arm.

I looked at Danny to respond to her. "She's talking to you Steven." He said softly.

I whipped around and looked into Gracie's eyes. I bent down and placed my hands on her hips. "Gracie, I missed you so much." I say hugging her tightly. I assumed she accidentally called me Dad.

She squeezed back just as tight. "I missed you too Daddy Steve…can we go out on your surfboard now?"

I let out a sob. She called me Daddy. I closed my eyes and pulled her into me. "You betcha."

I had my Ohana with me. I wasn't sure what this year would hold for me but I was ready for it I was ready to keep moving on.

After spending the day with the Ohana and surfing with, Kono, Chin and Gracie I was spent. Someone went to go get pizza and beer for dinner. But I stood in the hot shower. I knew I had already been in here for ten minutes. Letting the water pour over my tired muscles. I sighed and turned the water off. I pulled he towel from the rack and dried off, tying I around my waist. I opened the shower curtain and saw Danny standing against the closed bathroom door. He was wearing one of my shirts and a pair of board shorts. "Hey." I say stepping out of the shower. "That shirt looks great on you." I say with a slow smile.

"Yeah well, it's the last shirt that smelled like you."

"Did you wear my shirts?" I ask with my smile wider than before.

"I did." He tried to smile. "Or I slept with them. Not that it kept the dreams away cause it didn't."

"Is that why you look tired? You haven't slept?" I ask.

He nodded. "I saw the video."

"What video?" I ask, brushing my hair with a comb.

"CNN, showed a video of SEAL team 6 raiding the Hussein."

My eyes caught Danny's eyes. He looked terrified. I didn't know that they had released a video of it. "What did they show?" I ask.

"They showed a lot of movement. Guys were shouting. I saw you. Your eyes. God, Steve. I was so scared when they showed the blood on your Kevlar." His eyes shifted down. "I thought you were going to die Steve."

I sighed and took the few steps towards Danny and pulled him into my arms, I kissed the side of his head over and over. "Danny, it's okay. I'm right here. I'm okay."

"We've only been together for a little while Steve, but I cant live with out you."

His embrace tightened on me more. I pulled him back at arms length. "Danny, I'm only going to say this once okay and then I cant ever mention it again."

"Okay." Danny said softly.

"I was there okay. The blood on me was of Hussein, I had to use him as a shield. I was only in danger for a few moments, until Chicken got him okay? I was in and out of there within two hours, that's executing the mission and some mild clean up."

Danny nodded. "I just, I never have seen anything like that. I mean that one raid that I watched with you when I found out you were in some secret SEAL mission from Strawberry Fields…I was shocked that's what you do. But seeing it, God….I never ever thought I'd see you on CNN."

I smiled. "It's okay Danno. I love you okay, I can't live without you either. And I wont ever live without you. You ground me, you brought me home,You gave me a family, you gave me love, you gave me so much Danny that I couldn't ever repay you for. This wont ever be the last mission that I'll go on. But I need you to know and understand that I'll always, always be my best when I'm out there. I will always think twice, because I have you and Gracie to come home to. I love you Danno."

Danny had tears falling from his eyes. "I love you Steve. Danno loves you." Was all he could muster to say.

"Lets go get some dinner, I heard the door open and I've smelled the pizza for the last five minutes."

"Okay." Danny said.


	16. Chapter 16

During dinner we spent out time talking and laughing. They caught me up on everything that had been happening for the last six months. Danny never removed his hand from my body, always keeping contact with me. Gracie sat on the other side of me, her leg draped over mine. She was like her father, needed to touch, so she knew it was real. I was playing with some twisty ties, I wound them into a circle shape. I whispered something to Gracie and she nodded. "You sure?"

She nodded and smiled. "Yes."

I stood up abruptly the chair falling behind me, Danny looked confused and I pulled him up to me. Dragging him behind me. The sun was just starting to go down, painting the sky with beautiful reds and purples. I looked over and saw that Gracie had assembled the team looking at us. "Danny… I meant what I told you earlier in the bathroom. I wont live without you…" I got down on one knee, holding his hands into mine. I slipped the twisty tie ring on his finger."…Danny…marry me….please."

Danny looked at me with his mouth hung open. He shook his head slowly, in shock. "I have to ask Gracie." I said softly.

"I said yes Danno!" She shouted.

I looked over at the girl and then back at Danny. "What do you say?"

He swallowed. "You gotta get me a better ring." He pulled me up into a kiss. "Yes you goof, I'll marry you."

I let the breath go that I didn't realize I was even holding. "It's gonna be different."

"I know."

"Ready to spend your life with me?" I ask smiling.

"No." He laughed back. "I've been ready for a long time."

I pulled him into a hug and a moment later, Gracie was there. The three of us hugging. My family was with me. I knew everything would be okay, with them by my side. I felt the hurt and betrayal melt from my body. I had my family and I wouldn't give them up for anything.


End file.
